


变得更坦率吧

by LuzardT



Category: X1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuzardT/pseuds/LuzardT
Relationships: 曹承衍/孙东杓, 金曜汉/孙东杓
Kudos: 6





	变得更坦率吧

男子汉大丈夫，没事是不能动不动说爱的。孙东杓一直坚信着。

所以活泼的他总是又为自己不懂得表达情绪的情感所犯愁，要是自己能再坦率一点就好了，喜欢谁就表现的很明显，这样说不定就能很快的得到喜欢的人的回应。回想起来，上一次说【我爱你】还是在金曜汉把自己抱在怀里挠痒痒的时候被逼着说的。

在极度的瘙痒以及哥哥不断地“你说不说”逼迫下，最终还是投了降可怜地说“哥哥我爱你”，然后马上挣脱开他拍拍被揉皱的袖口，东杓最讨厌衣服被弄皱弄脏啦。

但是，刚刚说的那句话，孙东杓并没有讨厌，也没有反悔。

其实硬要说的话，就是喜欢嘛。直直接接的那种。没办法的嘛，喜欢哥哥是不可抗力因素啊！

但是他马上就会对自己这样的看法反悔，就比如现在他缩成一团抵在床角用小被子裹成小包子淡定的思考人生的时候突然间被金曜汉打扰的时候。惊叫一声想要溜走又立马会被一手抓回来抚摸个不停。

“怎么这么可爱啊我们东杓～～在想什么呢～”金曜汉露出他的招牌小兔牙，笑眼弯弯一呵一呵不客气地撸着猫，热热的双手抚上孙东杓的脸颊揉捏着靠近，整个人几乎要贴在孙东杓身上把他压倒在床的角落。

哼，我在很认真的思考自己是不是喜欢你呢。

算了，说不出来嘤，这也是一种甜蜜的烦恼叭。

孙东杓瘪着嘴不愉快地看向别处想逃避曜汉哥日常的捉弄，却被他一把捞起来，胳肢窝瞬间无处可藏，下一秒就感到一阵剧烈的瘙痒感敏感到直不起腰。

“嗯呜——曜汉哥放手！！”他拼命在金曜汉的劫持下扭动着想逃离哥哥的怀抱，这种感觉确实让他不那么好受。他咬咬牙一把推开开着玩笑的金曜汉小跑到房间门口。回过头朝金曜汉吐吐舌头——

“我要去承衍哥房间睡觉了！嗷呜！”

留下赌气的金曜汉一个人两颊鼓鼓地坐在床边，想了想小孩还是第一次反应这么大这么生气，又有些内疚。又想了想。

“呀，孙东杓这小子明明缩的是我的床的床角，现在这态度什么意思嘛！！你要这样就别上我床啊！！都说过了！！”他捶捶床气急败坏地就跑去曹承衍房间却撞上正好出来的李翰洁，他锻炼得很好，身体甚至硬邦邦的。撞的金曜汉都有些痛了。

“喔，曜汉呐来的正好，今晚我跟你一间房。”看着匆匆忙忙的金曜汉，李翰洁必定也就想着。哎呀，同岁亲故就这么迫不及待换个我这样优秀的临时舍友，幸运内。所以也就快乐地把他拉回房。没注意到金曜汉欲哭无泪地盯着禁闭的曹承衍寝室房门蹬着腿的小动作了。

看着气嘟嘟跑进来的孙东杓，本来正在安安静静这着词的曹承衍立马转过椅子张开双臂就把小猫咪揽进怀里让他坐在自己腿上转回来。

“我们小猫咪，发生什么啦？”看着像在撒娇一样一屁股坐上来闷闷不乐的小猫咪，曹承衍心里也有个大概的感觉了。轻柔地搂过孙东杓的腰，另一只手拉起孙东杓紧紧握起的小拳头，蜻蜓点水般将润唇膏的唇印留在上边，“被曜汉欺负了？”

孙东杓嘟嘟囔囔着点点头，哥哥的肩很宽，而且因为最近尝尝跑去健身房所以身体很壮，黏在曹承衍的怀中就很舒服的啦。而且哥哥还停下笔这样温柔的搂着自己，温暖的氛围立马让孙东杓扭过头对着曹承衍变本加厉地撒着更多的娇。

“承衍哥，不会欺负我的对吧？”奶声奶气地把自己的脸颊贴上曹承衍的脸颊，黏糊糊地蹭蹭一般会让曹承衍欲罢不能，虽然表面很平静但是一般内心都会开始狐狸狂吼。

“不一定诶？”撩起孙东杓的毛衣便能摸到小朋友光溜溜的宝宝肚，半夜小孩床上的被子很厚，所以即使在这样寒冷的冬天，一件毛衣睡衣就可以让孙东杓睡得很暖和。“但是，既然东杓选择了我，那肯定不会让东杓失望啦。”

“诶？不是…嗯…承衍哥——”

曹承衍的大手撩开孙东杓的上衣就开始缓缓揉搓着胸前的粉红颗粒，应和着小朋友软乎乎的嘤咛声侧过脸就正好能堵住温热吐出的喘息。孙东杓低低的小奶音不断从喉咙中泄出，更是让曹承衍狼性大发。

“东杓爱哥哥吗？”

突如其来的问句让原本快软化成一滩牛奶冰淇淋的孙东杓有些走神了。

嗯……喜欢当然喜欢呀。和对曜汉哥是同一种喜欢。喜欢承衍哥不经意间的关怀，喜欢曹承衍的温柔，也喜欢曹承衍亲昵却不对自己造成困扰的一举一动。就是，喜欢哥哥碰自己。拥有这种想法的自己是不是很奇怪呢。承衍哥和曜汉哥对于其他哥哥弟弟来说都不一样。都是想独占的喜欢呀。

怎么办才好呀。

“东杓不想答也可以哦，没关系。”看着怀中的小朋友突然陷入的沉默，曹承衍也感到有些失落了，顺顺孙东杓的头发就打算安置好他继续作词。

却没意料到刚把孙东杓抱起来放在床上想回头的那个瞬间，衣角被微微扯住，回过头看见孙东杓像小兔子一样脸红红的。如果有耳朵一定害羞地耷拉着吧。水汪汪的大眼睛完全在向曹承衍释放魅力呀，这个时候还咬住自己厚厚的小嘴唇，不是在勾引曹承衍是在勾引谁呢。

“承衍哥…我爱你……”每个字都像是卯足了浑身的劲，一字一句却又正正当当地打在曹承衍内心最柔软的地方。

随即就是被推倒在床上激烈的拥吻，孙东杓预想到这个结果了，他当然不讨厌曹承衍接下来会做出的所有举动。嘛，毕竟因为喜欢哥哥碰他呀。

两片软舌交缠却有一方强势到让另一方被完全被动地汲取，曹承衍恨不得现在就让两个人身心距离转化为零一般狠狠吸吮着孙东杓口腔中每一片如同蜜糖般甜蜜的地带，软舌的互动也润湿了原本干燥的嘴唇。

曹承衍整个身子都压在孙东杓身上，身下火热的硬物正隔着他的睡裤抵在孙东杓大腿根处让他立刻红了脸低下头去哼哼唧唧的撒娇。

“嗯哈…承衍哥抱——”

曹承衍立马轻吻着孙东杓的脸颊俯下身任他搂着自己的脖子，手中的动作也不停下来，径直伸向孙东杓半勃起的下体轻轻玩弄着小朋友敏感的根部。

哥哥温暖的大手好像有魔力似的让他的身子颤抖着，一波一波无尽的快感涌上脑袋。不知怎的突然就想掉眼泪了。

哭哭唧唧着不过一会儿就射出今夜第一波白浊在曹承衍手中，曹承衍想停手又被孙东杓的甜言蜜语哄到差点丧失理智。

“东杓今晚就别想逃出哥的怀里，知道了吗？”在小猫咪耳旁轻声说着的话更是让孙东杓的下体又颤颤巍巍有些反应，感受到了便笑着让一根被小朋友精液沾满的手指侵入紧闭的后穴。

甜腻的呻吟从小猫的口中不禁泄露出，又立刻被曹承衍的深吻堵住。手被曹承衍带到他身下翘起的巨物前，被教导着进行尝试般的抚慰。

“东杓叫的这么甜，其他哥哥被引过来怎么办呀。”但是在这次深吻中，曹承衍甚至还故意加大了唾液交缠群法出来的啾啾响声。或许这就是一种让小朋友羞耻心剧增的恶趣味吧。

隔着裤子用手抚慰着曹承衍的性器突然让孙东杓也觉得有些不满：“哥哥也脱……”小眼神看着就快要哭出来一样诱人。看哥哥没什么动作便也将手从裤缝中伸进去，前前后后小心翼翼地撸动着曹承衍越发膨胀的欲望。

与此同时曹承衍的动作也没停下，小穴已经湿湿黏黏的可以接受三根手指的抽插。手指不断尝试着朝各个角落进攻，搅动着的淫荡的水声却让孙东杓因为害羞而用腿绕住曹承衍的腰，双腿大开接受哥哥热烈的爱。

“怎么，这么喜欢？”正当曹承衍玩味般问一句的时候，手指正好顶到了一个凸起的硬点，稍稍摁下小朋友的甜吟便不绝于耳。掏出身下早已蓬勃欲发的欲望正对准了已经湿漉漉的后穴。

“哈啊…就是喜欢呀～啊嗯——♡”后穴突然被炽热的男物填满让两人都忍不住发出一声满足的叹息，孙东杓紧致的后穴紧紧吸附着曹承衍的性器让他自己都羞得想把脸蒙起来不让眼前人看见。

不等孙东杓说什么曹承衍就开始缓慢地抽插，引来小朋友破碎的娇吟：“啊嗯…哈啊！哥哥等一下——唔嗯…”

“真的要停下吗？”听见小朋友的声音曹承衍挑挑眉，却听见小朋友还带着哭腔的一句杀手锏。

“不是停下……”

“承衍哥还没有说爱我呀。”

真是，怎么能这么可爱。

瞄准敏感点狠狠一捅便让孙东杓刺激到腰都拱起，疼痛感配合上满足感与做爱的快感让孙东杓一边嗯嗯啊啊叫着一边索求更多。小手扯过哥哥的领子就要和他接吻，哥哥的腰很好，所以怎么做都非常舒服。

每次曹承衍都要等性器差不多完全抽出再一次性完全挺进，似乎每次都能到达新的深度也让孙东杓爽到头皮发麻。当性器一不小心离开穴口的时候便会发出一声圆润的“啵”声以示小穴的恋恋不舍与内部的潮湿紧致。

两人的交合处早就湿答答一片，被精液和后穴分泌出的粘液所打湿一片，几滴混合物也就随意地滴洒在床上了。

一次又一次缓慢而又深入的挺进渐渐满足不了孙东杓的私欲。

“承衍哥…嗯啊，快一点……”

“东杓知道要怎么说吗。”狐狸般的眼神直勾勾地盯着嘴唇微微红肿，津液顺着嘴角淫荡地流下的小企鹅。

“唔……老公？”

“少了点什么？”

突然想到答案的孙东杓脑袋一热就想用枕头把自己的小脸遮住，却被曹承衍强硬地掰过来，只好呜咽着红着脸开口。

“我爱你，老公……？”

就像开到了正确的锁一样，曹承衍的撞击如同铺天盖地的浪卷袭来，把孙东杓顶得措手不及只好紧紧地贴住正在身上耕耘的人的胸口胡乱地叫着哥哥。敏感点迎来一次又一次无情的顶撞更是让整个身子泛起可爱的粉红色。

“啊唔……！太快了～哈啊…要去了哥哥……嗯！！”在汹涌的抽插动作下孙东杓逐渐变得敏感，身子到了奇奇怪怪状态的边缘便与曹承衍一同射出精液。后穴中满满都是精液的饱胀感，还在抽搐着回味刚刚激烈的性事。

嘴唇被温柔地吻上，头发都被分泌出的汗液打湿。整个人在迷迷糊糊中被温柔地抱起，卧室的门被打开，在被抱着前往浴室的途中好像依稀看见了人影……

再次醒来就是第二天的早晨，有意识的第一刻就是揉揉自己酸痛的腰。嗓子像是快要着火了一般干燥，想要跑去接水刚想起身却发现自己被曹承衍像抱枕一样被抱得紧紧的。

“承衍哥……”估计是听到了装作没听到，曹承衍更是变本加厉地像树袋熊一样耷拉在孙东杓身上，无论叫了几遍都醒不过来。

我懂的啦，你永远叫不醒一个装睡的人。

除非。

——“喜欢承衍哥哦……”

很好，得到了一个早安吻，顺利的起了床。原来坦率真的有好处啊！叫不醒的坏哥哥都能瞬间清醒。

但是他仔细回想了一下，明明就是被曜汉哥欺负了才跑去承衍哥那里，怎么承衍哥这一欺负就是欺负一整晚啊！流氓狐狸最讨厌你了TT TT

太过分了，要回去找曜汉哥告状。

回到宿舍的时候李翰洁已经走了，留下黑着脸的金曜汉拍拍身侧的床板唤着他过来。

“曜汉哥……我被承衍哥欺负了啦……”

“我知道啊。”

“哎嘤！？”

“喏，你自己看看。”金曜汉面无表情递给孙东杓一面镜子，他举起镜子便看见锁骨处有个明晃晃的草莓印。估计是曹承衍昨晚恶趣味留下的印记。

金曜汉拍拍大腿示意孙东杓坐在腿上，孙东杓背对着他想坐下去的时候又被拉着换了一面。于是场景就变成孙东杓敞开双腿坐在金曜汉的大腿上，两人面对面距离基本不超过十五厘米。

“宝宝说说，这是怎么回事？”

此时轻浮的语气更是让孙东杓有些过分的紧张，支支吾吾着红着脸说不出话，锁骨被留下痕迹的那个地方就被柔软的嘴唇再次印了上去。

“很痛吧？”说出的话语完全是在关心着孙东杓，但脸上生气的表情却难以隐藏，“东杓知不知道哥在吃醋？”

“是不是比起我更喜欢承衍哥？”

“不是……”

“那就用行动来证明看看吧。”

金曜汉今天心情明显不太好，怎么想都是他的错。早知道会被承衍哥欺负的话自己就不走啦。但是，就是很别扭啊。

如果说对承衍哥的喜欢是可以一直诉说的，那对于曜汉哥的喜欢就是难以诉说的。或许也是因为两个人能近距离接触的时间太多，说出喜欢或者爱对于孙东杓来说甚至变得有些难以启齿。这也是孙东杓一开始在想的问题，怎样才能跟曜汉哥说自己喜欢他呢。

“东杓的思想又飘走了呢？昨晚也这样……是不是在想承衍哥啊？”兔兔生气之余更委屈了，瞬间觉得你这小孩就是不可理喻。最爱你的人摆在你眼前你还想着别的男人呢怎么。

衣服扣子再次被解开，露出白嫩嫩的胸脯。昨晚曹承衍比较好心，没怎么在身体上留下印记。除了锁骨上那个恶趣味独占欲作品之外。而金曜汉却不同，他开始在小孩身体各处游走着留下一个一个欢爱的痕迹，舔吻着留下最可爱的独占符号。

一个一个如雨点般落下的吻仿佛在向全世界宣告着孙东杓的所属权，不可避免的裤子被褪去，小孩光溜溜的骑在金曜汉大腿上有些害躁的低下了头却正好对上了金曜汉充满浓浓欲望的眼神。

室内早就开了暖气，也许是意料到了一切将会发生，每一个吻的落下都能让小朋友的身子轻颤着。孙东杓的手轻轻拉住金曜汉的似乎在做着万般讨好，金曜汉也只是用更热切的吻进行着回应。

大腿根部蹭了蹭金曜汉早上有反应的性器便一下就点燃了金曜汉的欲火。论欺负孙东杓，没有人可以比金曜汉做的更好。无论是欺负还是宠爱，孙东杓都只能是他的。

后穴即使在经过昨晚一夜的性事，也因为及时上了药膏今天就变得如同以往的紧致，但是相比起昨晚更容易推入进手指。

孙东杓跪在床上埋下头轻轻含住金曜汉勃起的欲望努力的吞吐着金曜汉的男物，虽然之前完全没做过，牙齿可能会轻轻碰到，也让金曜汉十分有满足感。

金曜汉从床头柜拿出一瓶水乳，较为稠的水乳同样能起到不错的润滑作用，轻松地推入一指在后穴内壁抠挖着，便可以轻易地得到身下人轻轻的呻吟。

“嗯唔…曜汉哥的太大了…”做了几次深喉发现还是不能吃下全部后孙东杓抹着生理眼泪撅着嘴就讨着亲亲，金曜汉也是没有理由就凑上前与他交换着唾液进行一个深吻。把孙东杓吻的上司不接下气只好喘着气趴在金曜汉怀里乖乖地被哥哥开拓着后身。

金曜汉握紧孙东杓纤细的腰肢便让他对准自己涨的紫红的性器缓缓坐了下来，骑乘式让性器更加深入小朋友的后穴到达了一个新的程度。

“嗯啊啊啊～太深了曜汉哥…哼嗯…”即使前面的小嘴吞不下全部，后面的小嘴也诚实的将哥哥的阴茎全部吃下，内壁紧紧地搅着哥哥的性器传来一波又一波快感。

“东杓爱哥哥吧？爱哥就用行动表示哦。”看着眼泪扑簌簌因为快感夹杂着疼痛感掉下的孙东杓，金曜汉当然也心疼。但是说生气还是要生气的，不乖的小朋友绝对不能放过他。

过了一会儿孙东杓开始小幅度地扭动他的腰肢，双手撑在床边，小脸抬起来正对金曜汉扭动着臀部索取更多的快感。表情完完全全暴露在对方眼前更是显得暧昧又刺激，引得金曜汉也忍不住开始狠狠挺动下身带来更多甜蜜的呻吟。

得到了蜜的小朋友自然要索取更多，他双手扶着金曜汉的肩膀低声哀求着哥哥动一动，一边俯下身去伸出小舌头像小猫咪一样舔舔金曜汉的嘴唇讨要着更多的亲亲。

身下的动作也不停下来，内壁有意识的夹紧又放松似乎迫不及待想汲取哥哥的牛奶。这副香艳的场景谁看着不想狠狠欺负他呢。越想金曜汉就越来气，要是昨晚强硬一点留住他那现在做的这事儿昨晚就能做了。他便摁住孙东杓的腰狠狠举起又摁下。

小猫咪的敏感点被狠狠碾压，本能的被操射出来，泪眼汪汪得缩在金曜汉怀里喘着气又被金曜汉的挺动撞击得软下腰来求着饶。

“曜汉哥饶了我吧……”明明一句一句求饶都是有魔力一般诱人的，是可以让他被释放的，却没想到此时金曜汉禁锢在自己体内的性器越来越精神。

“不行哦东杓，你知道我最喜欢看你求饶讨着撒娇的样子吧？”一把将孙东杓扑倒在床上，金曜汉的性器便一捅一捅如同打桩机一般在孙东杓红润的穴口进进出出打出许多白色的泡沫，每一次的抽动都是真实的，被填满的扎扎实实的，让孙东杓醉仙欲死整个人脸色爆红，甚至张开嘴伸出小舌头舔着嘴唇索要着更多。

一次又一次的撞击让两人的理智都快飞天了，终于在孙东杓第无数次敏感地夹紧后穴中金曜汉也缴械在孙东杓的身体内处。

大早上就是一场酣爽的性事让两人都大汗淋漓，孙东杓已经体力不支像粘人虫一样黏在金曜汉身上昏昏欲睡。金曜汉温柔地用毛巾擦拭着小朋友背后流出的汗，笑着吻了吻嘟着嘴打着瞌睡的小朋友打算愉快地睡个回笼觉。

“喜欢曜汉哥…我爱你啦。”

诚实的小朋友真惹人爱。


End file.
